Taniwha
by Banana-eating-Sheep
Summary: A really quick stupid story based off number 15. of Kezi-chan's "100 things New Zealand isn't allowed to do"! I hope this is okay... should probably write about different chracters aswell.
1. Chapter 1

Today was yet another world conference. Another 3 hours going to waste on endless bickering and arguments. England couldn't complain, however, that Frenchman really got on his nerves. He sighed.

"Better get a headcount on the commonwealth."

India, Pakistan, Jamaica, South Africa, Sechelles, Fiji, Malaysia, Australia- and Wy, apparently, and bloody hell what is Sealand doing here again!?

"It seems someone is missing…" England started to count again.

Canada smiled in his seat. Perhaps today he will get noticed!

"New Zealand! Late! Again! I really ought to teach him a lesson!"

There was a quiet sobbing sound in the conference room.

The door opened and NZ strolled in.

"New Zealand! Where have you been?!"

" Sorry bro, I was just -ah- reminding Japan about the whales... May or may not have gotten a bit carried away…" New Zealand looked away sheepishly.

England glanced over to Japan, who looked like an empty shell. He looked rather distressed.

"Anyway…" England looked back at New Zealand. There seemed to be something behind him. Something huge. And rather scary.

"W-w-what's T-That you got there behind y-you New Zealand?" England gulped.

"Eh? What is behind me?" New Zealand spun around to look behind himself.

"It's… er, rather large, and spiny… his mouth is very big, and his teeth… sharp…" England became paler and paler.

"Oh… are you thinking about a Taniwha?"

"M-maybe…. Are you sure you will be-" England didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as he fainted.

New Zealand shrugged and waltzed over to his seat.

A tear trickled down the beast's face. All he wanted was another friend. He had been searching for years to find a human who could notice him, but yet again his ugly face barred him from approaching the man. How he hated himself. Ugly. Ugly. Ugly.

The Taniwha looked up to mask his teary face, but caught a glimpse of another being, almost as blue as him. One lonely man was sitting by himself. Everyone carried on with the discussion without even noticing him. It was like he didn't even exist. Someone… just like him. The Taniwha smiled. Although the man couldn't acknowledge his existence, he knew… this could be the start of something special.


	2. Chapter 2

England was out for a while. When he finally awoke, everything seemed back to normal. He glanced at the worried expression of the nation standing over him.

"Ah, New Zealand, I just had the oddest dream! There was this large, gruesome… THING behind you and- ohhhit'sstillthere…" England's face once against paled.

"Oh no, a- why don't you sit down over here and I'll get some tea for ya, eh?" New Zealand quickly carried the frail England over to a chair and called over a waitress.

"What is that Tooniwhu anyway?" England tried to calm himself with some quiet chatting.

" Hmm… I think I might remember some old Maori myths about this guy…" New Zealand scratched his head, trying to recall some of the myths he'd heard when he was younger. " A Taniwha… It took many forms. I think it was some kind of creature who lived in bodies of waters or caves… and may or may not ate people and stole women. However some said that they were guardians… I'm not sure really."

"Ahahaha you are not helping New Zealand please where is my TEA." England started to breathe quickly again.

The Taniwha tried to ignore those hurtful words. No! I'm not a monster! Why couldn't they see past the ragged scales of my scarred face? Am I really such a disgrace? The bushy eyebrow jerk clearly stated that I was disgusting! I'm useless! No one will ever love me… No! that is quitter's talk! I need to get the lonely one's attention! … How?

"Really New Zealand, why can't you have cute mythical creatures like fairies and unicorns?!" England added six sugar cubes to his tea and quickly stirred, clear lines of distress showing on his face.

"You do realise that fairies used to lead people to their deaths and switched new-born babies for trolls or something right?"

England replied by simply adding two more sugar cubes to his tea.


End file.
